Et in Terra Pax
by MissB8604
Summary: AU A frightened Elphaba is caught in Fiyero's web, and she loves every minute of it.


**Author's Notes: Another creation from my own experiences. God love is hard to deal with. I love it and I hate it. "Et in Terra Pax" is Latin for "And on Earth, peace." **

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

She'd never felt this way about anyone. This was different; the energy between them was different. No one had ever done such a thing to her.

He made her vulnerable and reminded her that even though others thought her otherwise, she _was_ human. It angered her, it excited her. The thought that this, man, could bring such emotion out of her was frightening.

It was unfamiliar.

This emotion, love, was what she read about. Why and why now was it happening to her?

"Dammit." She cursed to herself as she paced her dorm room, tears burning her flushed cheeks.

She'd never been one for men, there was never a man that was worthy enough of her love throughout her life. Her father was more of an innkeeper to her, making her pay with her body to stay in the house while Ness arose got everything. Elphaba shuddered at the thought of his hands, how rough they were and how after he'd done what he needed, she felt happy for a while that he was even touching her.

Never could she hold anything against her. Nessarose was her _sister_, and she thanked the Unnamed God for her everyday.

The closest she got to a sister in anyone was Glinda.

That is, until he came.

He showed her what a friend was. As silly as it sounded, Fiyero was an angel to Elphaba. He watched over her, always looking out for her with only her best interest at heart. He cared for her. He loved their friendship and held it close. How could it have been possible for the two of them to become so close in 4 ½ weeks? It defied all laws of reason that Elphaba tucked away in her mind and heart.

There was no explanation for it, he was just a friend until they began to interact and talk a lot more than usual.

It started out as simple nudges when something was funny, or seeking her out to ask a question, he knew she'd have the answer to. Whether it was what he wanted to hear or not, he just wanted to hear her opinion and loved to listen to her talk. He was genuine, hugging her and telling her that he loved her. Not in the sense that she wanted of course.

"I love ya kid." He'd say to her, hugging her from the side. As soon as she could feel that no one was around she'd say lowering her voice register a bit before replying, "I love you too."

After awhile those 'I love yous' became so much more, strengthening her feelings for him. She felt special around him, seeking out the most ridiculous places just because she knew he'd be there.

Paying special attention to her looks is what set Glinda off, who wondered just what had gotten into her.

"Elphie, what in Oz's name are you doing?"

Elphaba stopped, freezing as she saw Glinda entering the bathroom. "Nothing. Get out."

"Are you doing your hair? Oh! Let me do it please!"

"Of course not." With this Elphaba pushed past the blonde, walking towards her side of the room.

"Oh no you don't missy!" Glinda grabbed Elphaba's slender wrist pulling her towards the vanity. "Just sit down and shut up."

Minutes later Glinda had managed to bring Elphaba's already gorgeous raven hair to life with a shine she'd never seen before. It was neatly wrapped in a bun that sat on top of her head like a crown, with small wisps of hair framing her face and trailing down the back of her neck. Elphaba gasped loudly, covering her mouth and her hand. Glinda smiled, placing her face next to Elphaba's, "Yes Elphie, that _is _you."

Ignoring her gut feelings to undo Glinda's creation, Elphaba went to the cafeteria in search of something edible. These encounters with Fiyero made or broke her day. She loved to see him sitting there eating with his friends, but there were sometimes she hated the fact that she had to eat to live. As soon as he saw her, his face lighted up, smiling at her warmly. "Elphaba!"

She shyly waved to him, feeling the energy between them growing with each step she took. The group around him began to get uneasy the closer Elphaba walked their way. Fiyero sensed her hesitance in approaching, but motioned her towards him anyway.

"Come on!" She trusted him, knowing that nothing bad would happen to her. "How are you Miss Elphaba? How was your weekend?"

"It was fine, thanks." She paused for a second unable to find words. "How was yours?"

He beamed at her, rubbing his hand on her forearm. "Oh you know…the usual…boring, a little more boring and then…BORING."

She giggled at him, he laughing back loving her smile. "So should I tell you what to get in there or are you just going to chance it?"

"I think I'll take my chances." She answered him.

He threw up his hands in the air, placing them behind his neck. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you kid."

"Yeah yeah, I hear you."

Already the "friends" were gone their merry way telling Fiyero they'd catch up later when he was done being nice to the 'sicko'. Elphaba never understood why they called her such names, they never even knew her.

"I better get going Fiyero; I'll talk to you later."

"Hey." He said holding onto her wrist. "I love you."

"I, I love you too. Now let go of me so I can eat!"

He let go of her chuckling to himself as he ate the rest of his lunch which actually wasn't too bad.

Elphaba practically ran with her food in a to-go container back to her dorm, slamming the door. She sat her food down jumping in excitement at the encounter Fiyero and her shared just minutes earlier.

Placing her hands over her mouth, Elphaba collapsed to the ground weeping.

She wanted him, and she wanted him badly. He invaded her every thought, crowded her mind with his smile and his kind words. Why did she feel this way? What was this?

Was it, love?

No, people don't just fall in love after only knowing someone for 4 ½ weeks, that was completely improbable.

Or was it?

Whatever it was, it caused her body to ache from all the stress it was creating.

"Fiyero, I need to talk to you."

"How can I help you Miss Elphaba?"

The two sat alone on a bench, Fiyero looking to her as she looked out unable to look him in the face. "The reason why I brought you here was to tell you something very important, to me."

"Okay."

"You are a breath of fresh air to this school. You're funny, handsome and just…different. I love that."

He smiled at her, not believing that she was so open.

Finally, she turned to him. "I, I like you. I do. You mean so much to me that I know I couldn't finish the week without telling you."

Fiyero sighed, upset at himself for saying what he was going to say. He knew how much Elphaba had put herself away from people, and now he was going to help her build the many walls she'd just broken for him. "Elphaba, you are amazing. I mean, you're attractive…extremely attractive." She blushed at this hiding her smile. "You're so damnned talented, and just so dear a friend to me. I don't know what it is about you, but I know that it's something special. There's something special between us."

Nodding silently, Elphaba shifted her feet feeling a twinge in her stomach. "If I were ready to date anyone, you'd be the first person I'd date."

This was not exactly what she wanted to hear. "I see."

"I'm just, not ready for a relationship right now. There is just so much that I'm going through right now and couldn't possibly do what I would need to hold our relationship up to the standards that it should be. But I do hold our friendship close to my heart and I know that one day maybe…"

"I see."

He hurt her, and he knew it. 

"Well, I appreciate you meeting with me."

Fiyero sensed her emotions right away, and he placed his hand on hers. "Have I been…leading you on?"

Of course he had been. He knew their flirting might lead to stronger feelings, not that he mined having feelings for this young woman.

"Yes, you have." Was all she could muster as she fought back tears.

"You know, I'm a very flirtatious person…"

"I've learned that now thank you."

"But I'm _very_ particular with _who_ I flirt with."

She sighed, hanging onto to his every word. "I see."

"I want you to know how much you mean to me Elphaba and how wonderful you are."

"Thanks. May I ask what is going with you that you can't…"

Fiyero slouched against the bench, sighing. "Life Miss Elphaba. I may seem like I have everything, but I tell you, life is pretty shitty for me."

She looked at him as his expression was lost into something she'd never seen before in him. "I'm sorry..."

He looked to her, hugging her. "Don't be. You're wonderful."

Elphaba cried for an entire day after that conversation. She couldn't believe she was feeling what she was feeling. It was happiness, sadness, anger but most of all admiration of herself, and to him.

Her class had been cancelled and she didn't have anything until 2pm. What to do? She didn't see him today; she usually didn't on Tuesdays and Thursdays unless she was lucky. Closing the curtains to the dorm, Elphaba crawled into her bed that Glinda had completely made over with dark fuchsia sheets and a huge black comforter. She cringed at the color, but came to love it.

"_Your skin is gorgeous with purple Elphaba!" _

She sighed, turning over tracing her green bottle with her hand thinking about where he was, and if he was thinking about her.

He sat in his dorm, listening to his roommate talking about the latest girl that he had made out with over the weekend. Zoning out, he thought of her, and how she turned when he called out to her, her hair moving swiftly as a dance.

She was unlike anyone he'd ever known. Why did he make up that excuse? What was he afraid of?

_Simple bastard. Doesn't even know what he wants. Get the girl if you want her, _his mind chided at him.

"Not now."

His roommate stared at him, confused. "What did you say Fiyero?"

"Not now. Not just now."

One day…one day…


End file.
